A Modern Fairytale
by PaNiCiNgReBeLaNgElS
Summary: Beatrix, Bea for short, is a seventeen year old who no longer believes in the childish legendary creatures, such as Santa Claus and the Easter Bunny, heck even Jack Frost. But when her younger brother starts asking questions about if they're real, she doesn't want him to stop believing just yet. In doing so, she discovers that maybe she wasn't done believing just yet either.
1. Vote Now!

Hey party people! I was thinking about starting a new story. Have a plan for it but first I need to know something before I start which is where you guys come in! The character in my story can be either with Jack Frost or Bunnymund. I can't decide which! So please if you could, I will have a poll up and running on my profile. Please vote! If you don't want to vote on the poll, leave a review saying which you would prefer. I am giving you guys until 11:00 PM on Friday to vote. That is when I am taking the poll down. I encourage you to please cast your vote whether, once again, in the poll or in a review. Thank you! And a Happy New Year!


	2. Poll Closed

Hello everyone! I am here to tell you the results between the two characters. Based on the reviews there was 6 votes for Jack, 4 for Bunnymund…In the poll there was 5 votes for Bunnymund, 1 vote for Jack. That puts Bunnymund in the lead with 9 votes with Jack only with 7…Now here is where it gets tricky. I talked to my Betas (I have two) who do not get on fanfiction . net but read my works and they both voted for Jack. One had said that with Bea being a human and Bunnymind being a bunny that it'd be weird. I don't find it that weird because I put a human with an alien robot before. The other just wanted Bea to be with Jack. So that leaves Jack with 9 votes and Bunnymund with 9 votes. So I guess I'm back to square one picking which character I want…So drum roll please…tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap….

JACK FROST!

I'm sorry. I love Bunnymund, I do and I do agree there are so many Jack FrostxOC stories that mine is going to be left in the dust but as this voting thing was going on I realized I really wanted my character to be with Jack. Thank you all who took the time to review and I am really sorry if things didn't work out for some. I'm hoping to put some brotherly/sisterly relationship between Bea and Bunnymund so I know it's not what some of you hoped for but at least it's something.

I will try to have the real beginning chapter up a few days after New Year's. I'm going to Michigan so I'm not sure if I will get much writing done. When the beginning chapter is up, I will be deleting the chapter about voting and this chapter here. Thank you all again for participating and I wish you all a wonderful New Years!

_**PLEASE READ CHAPTER THREE! THERE HAS BEEN A CHANGE OF PLANS!**_


	3. Mind Changed

So I feel really bad that I chose Jack Frost over Bunnymund. I would feel bad if Bunnymund won over Jack Frost. Basically I can't pick one without the fans of the other being upset or disappointed. And you know what, it is true; Jack Frost has an abundance of OC fanfics while Bunnymund has like three. So here is what I'm going to do to make everyone happy.

I am going to take A Modern fairytale and make it two stories. Both will have the same plot and storyline, but Bea will end up with Bunnymund in one story and Bea will end up with Jack Frost in the other. By doing this, those who wanted Bunnymund to end up with Bea get what they wanted and the ones who wanted Jack Frost to end up with Bea get what they wanted.

One story will be called a Modern Fairytale: Bunnymund, the other will be called A Modern Fairytale: Jack Frost so you can favorite, review, or follow the one you would like to read.

But remember, they will be having basically the same plot. The only difference is the person they end up with. There might be some subtle differences like romance scenes or little tiffs but other than that, it will be the same. I just wanted to clarify that.

I will be posting in the next chapter when the new stories are up so the ones who chose to follow this will know what's going on.

I hope this makes everyone happy! Enjoy your New Years!


End file.
